A beginning of sorts
by ShadowBeard
Summary: Bran Cornick just lost his mate Leah. His family does their best to help him get over it. What is better to help a grieving man than taking him to meet people and socialize, rather than leave him cooped up in his room? However, Bran and his family gets more than they bargained for when they go to a club and meet a certain kitty.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The grieving

It was night when at last she had heard the unwavering howl of her friend, Shadow. He crept out of the shadows and stepped into the clearing. His dark pelt gleamed in the moonlight and his eyes pierced hers with amber intensity. She kept on staring at him, until he looked away and she approached him. The wolf shook his body before leaning his forehead on her palm and let her see what would come, what nature had revealed.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The funeral was quiet and only the remnants of sadness could be smelled in the air. All of the wolves listened to the ceremony of the priest and bowed respectfully when their Alpha went up front and spoke about his late mate. He never spoke badly of her, as were his manners as old as his age. He spoke only of the good things, refraining from doing anything more damaging. The pack had not liked his mate, and so would not lie to them and say that she was kind. He spoke the truth in his own way.

"I know that Leah was not the best Alpha mate, but she was pack. She had her own temper and fits, but that was her own way of expressing her inner turmoils. Though to this day, her ways still puzzle me, I do know she should not be judged for having only one way or not knowing well to respond to others socially. She did not deserve to die like this. This was most unfavorable and I hope that all of you join me to bless her soul to the next life in peace. Leah was fearsome in her own way. To have an enraged spirit Leah would be most frightening." He attempted to joke a bit, yet; still he did not give way to his expressions.

Bran looked over the crowd of people in the Church and tried to see their responses. Everyone bowed in respect, as he started to bless her soul by speaking in Welsh. His sons joined him in unison, while the wolves joined in English and Anna joined in Latin. They all tried to convey their sorrow of a fellow pack mate's death, even though Leah was not nice or welcoming to them, it was still necessary. Their Alpha was old fashioned that way.

After they had all wished her a well journey to the other side, they all left to their own houses. Bran left with his sons and respected mates. When he reached his home, he found his adopted daughter there with half the pack of her mate, Adam Hauptman, the Basin Pack Alpha. She looked worried, and turned to embrace him in comfort. He hugged her back. Adam and the other wolves bowed their heads in respect. He didn't know what to do, so he settled for sitting in the couch.

Anna and Charles sat at another alongside Samuel and his mate Arianna. The room was quiet. After a few minutes, it seemed like the coyote shifter would say something, but then thought better of it and closed her mouth. Bran sighed heavily wishing to leave this place. The Beast was unsteady and kept pacing in his mind in circles. He sighed heavily and then left to go to his room. He crawled to his bed and slept, clothes and all.

That was what happened in the next couple of days. The Marrock slouched in his room for mourning the loss of his mate. The pack felt the strain in their bond, but couldn't do anything for fear of angering the Beast within the man. Mercy, her mate and his wolves stayed in a hotel, but took turns in cooking for Bran. Anna and Charles took care of pack business and visited him regularly. Sometimes, even the Moor would visit him with Sage. Samuel and his fae mate stayed in his spare room and were always checking up on him. He felt like a baby after a while, needing constant care. However, it was not far from the truth. His wolf seemed on edge and he felt like he was walking on thin ice and was grateful for the help.

After a few weeks, Bran started to go back to work, but his mind was constantly moody. For that, Mercy took up her courage and asked the wolves to go to a bar and have some fun. She and her mate found a scheme to invite the Marrock to get himself relaxed, maybe even meet a date for the night, to ease his internal turmoil.

Surprisingly, Bran agreed. "I can't take it being here anymore. It is too stuffy and I could use fresh air. Maybe the humans will distract me from my own problems."

"I know. Let's get going, before Charles changes his mind. Anna is excited about this. She hasn't been on the bar in the next town." replied Mercy with a smirk.

Bran gave one of his rare smiles and entered Adam's car on the back seat while the Alpha sat co-pilot to his coyote mate. Jesse, his daughter, sat beside the weary old wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The club

When they entered the club, it was dark, with streams of light moving around and a soft music playing. There were couples dancing in the far left of the club and some scents of humping along the way and almost close to the bathrooms. Bran shook his head and made a beeline for the bar and started drinking.

"Whoa. Hold up there, Bran. Careful with the amount you drink." frowned his adopted daughter.

"I'll be fine Mercy. Go dance with your mate. I'm going to drink a bit, no need to worry."

"Hmm. You sure about that? You really up to this?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Adam!" he summoned the younger wolf. Adam reached them with a slight tilt of his head to the older wolf.

"Yes?"

"Do me the favor of taking your mate to dance." He smirked. Adam grinned, "With pleasure, sir." As he took her by the arm and guided her to the dance floor and plastered their bodies close to each other. Their bodies moved to the rhythm, slowly and gracefully, as only a feline would dare.

Bran kept on drinking his beer. Alcohol barely had effect on a shifter, at least like humans. He had drunk four bottles when he felt eyes on him. He sighed and casually looked around until he met with dark eyes glancing from the far side of the club. There was something predatory about it, which got his wolf up and about. He felt it pacing in his mind and urging him to meet those pairs of eyes head-on. He tried to focus his eyes, but darkness surrounded the observing pupils. He shook his head to clear the fog in his mind.

Bran got up and walked towards those beckoning eyes and found himself face-to-face with a horny female. She had long dark curly hair that draped around her bare shoulders like a veil. Her clothes were not provocative, but neither were they conservative, as they contorted her curves in a natural and sensual way. His wolf did not growl at her. Instead, he felt his body respond to her sensuality. However, what almost made him lose it was the submissive pose she took. Somehow she knew he was dominant, and it felt, even if they did not know each other, that she did that specifically for him. That pleased him and his wolf greatly. He looked up to her face.

Her dark black eyes looked up at him, invitingly. She reached out to cup his crotch with one hand, while she wrapped an arm around his neck. She smoothly retrieved her hand that was groping his cock and linked her arms behind his neck and then slowly pressed her body against him. She looked at him seductively through her eyelashes.

Bran's eyes turned bright and hot. He felt his wolf growl softly at the sensual female that was challenging them. Yes, both wolf and man thought. He wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her tight to him. Both liking how the female fit into their body and how she did not back away from the challenge. Their crotches pressed against each other as the music around the bar flowed enticingly. His engorged shaft pressed insistently on her crotch, where Bran could smell her juices flowing. He growled, as his nostrils flared and looked possessively towards his prey.

Her panting breath, brought her round breasts to touch his chest, and his control snapped. He grabbed her wrist and ran to the men's bathroom and locked the door. He took her to a stall where he started to touch all of her body. She did a bit of growling on her own and started to press their crotches harder, humping his hard cock. Bran hummed his approval and grabbed her round ass for support as he dry humped her. Both of them moaned loudly, and picked up a pace, in a frenzy of passion. Their relief was mutual.

Then, she started to unzip his jeans and pull out his cock and preceded to show him how dominant she could be and he did the same. The big bad alpha of all alphas fucked that woman so many times; the urge to mate rode him so hard he forgot to use condoms. The woman was also caught up in the frenzy, that she let the dominant wolf spill his seed many times in her womb. Both growled and moaned against each other. When they finished, he was sitting in the toilet, with her sitting in his cock. Her breasts were exposed, as were her legs and pussy. Her hair was completely ruffled and cheeks were flushed a nice maroon. While the Marrock was with his pants down to his ankles, with his cock inside the woman's pussy, hands fondling her breasts and sucking her breasts. His chest was bare, revealing rippling muscles, pale skin that was marred with scratches and bites from the woman, and his back presented the same outcome. The big wolf ended their orgasm with a bite on the woman's shoulder, the Beast claiming that compatible woman as their third mate.

The Marrock barely registered this, as he blacked out in the toilet. His last memories were of satisfaction and something purring.

"I thought you weren't going to come back. Did you get lucky, Da?" Samuel smirked at his father.

"Samuel, don't start." The Marrok responded, rubbing his temples in a frown.

"Don't worry, Da. Its normal to do this in this time and age. Welcome to the 21st century." He grinned in response.

Bran simply mumbled an answer and went to sit on his chair. Sitting down, he twirled his chair to see his sons. He sighed and glanced sideways to the amount of papers he had to deal with. The stack was high and his wolf was unsettled. Suddenly, he felt eyes on him. He looked up to see his eldest looking at him strangely. Bran frowned and asked, "What is it?"

"Da, are you ok? Your wolf is anxious."

"Yeah, I can feel it as well. " Charles added.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. I have a slight headache, but nothing a little rest won't help later. " he responded.

His sons looked at him as if he grew an extra head. Bran started to get worried. He felt the presence of his wolf becoming more demanding, and without a mate to hold on to it was becoming harder to have a hold on him. He started to take deep breaths in hopes of calming it. The Beast only growled in answer, _we need to fetch our mate_. Bran mentally sighed and answered _, She's gone_.

 _Not our new mate,_ responded the Beast with a hint of a grin.

"What?" Bran answered loudly, making his sons jump.

"Da? What is it?" a grim Charles asked.

"Da?" Samuel joined in.

 _Impossible_ , he answered. _Nope, she was in mating heat and we took her last night_ , the Beast answered. _She bears our mark_ and with that he growled impatiently at his human half. Bran visibly paled as he considered his wolf's words carefully. A new mate. He just lost one; he couldn't just jump to another one, though the prospect was oddly tempting to keep the beast in line. He started to growl softly at his own wolf as his body started to shake in aftershocks. He was like an alcoholic that badly needed his drink. His skin paled and his breathing became labored.

"I have a new mate." He announced to his sons, in a quiet tone. There was no need to shout, with their wolf hearing.

"What?!" they responded.

"About time, I'd say. How is she?" sauntered in Mercy, with Adam and Anna in tow.

"You have a new mate?! How?" asked his sons in angered tones.

"Oh, please. You all know the mechanics of intercourse, or must I describe it to you?" Scoffed the coyote shifter.

"You will not." growled Adam.

"I don't know. I think my wolf bonded me and the woman I was with yesterday. Now we're impatient to see her." He rasped as he fought control over his wolf.

"Oh dear. If you met her as a one-night hook-up, you probably don't even know her name. Also, she might not be wolf." Mercy responded.

"Then we can find her, track her down." Charles responded. Bran nodded his agreement.

"Nope, that won't work. It will not be enough time to calm his wolf at the moment. For all we know, she could've gone to Mexico or Russia." Answered Anna, frowning in deep thought. "We need to plan this better."

"What if she doesn't want to come?" asked Samuel, logically.

Bran growled at his son, the Beast getting the best of him. Instantly all the wolves tilted their heads to their alpha and kept their gazes downward. His wolf peeked in his eyes, glowing pure gold. "She will come to us." was the deep response. He surveyed the room for any challenger to his new mate. Power glowed around the Marrok, swirling as his pushed his influence to others. Then, Asil and Sage entered through the door. They took the situation in and when Bran looked at them, they knew better then to go against him. They tilted their heads, exposing their neck.

"What happened here?" Sage asked.

"I have a new mate." grumbled Bran, with his wolf's deep timber voice laced together.

"A new mate? Where is she?" Asil asked softly.

"I need to find her. I need your help to find her. I need her now!" the last part coming as an aggressive growl.

"Yes, Marrok." They answered in unison. They left quickly to find more wolves to help find their new alpha mate. Mercy and her mate left to find their pack mates and help Bran in his quest to find his new mate. Samuel, Anna, Charles stayed close by to back Bran should anything come or his wolf take full control.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A zoo trip

A week passed, and still there wasn't much of news on the Marrok's new mate. Not even the bartender of the bar was able to remember much of the woman. It was a dark night. All that he remembered were her dark eyes. Adam Hauptman even went was far as asking Elizaveta to cast some spells on the people that were there that night, to remember what happened, but to no avail.

Unknowingly Adam's daughter ended up being key to finding Bran's mate. In the living room of the Marrok, everyone sat in a circle with grim expressions; without wanting to tell him, that maybe there wasn't much to it. Bran tried locating her in his wolf form, but it didn't work. Jesse got a ride from Warren to meet up with her dad and Mercy. She popped inside the house in her cheery self, skipping towards her dad's side.

"Hey dad, I wanted to ask you something about school."

"Honey, now is not the time. Ask me another time." He asked of her, patting her gently on the back, and then refocused towards the Marrok.

"But dad…It's a school trip thing. I really wanted to go! Please!" she pleaded with a pout.

"I told you Jesse. It's not the time. We'll talk later." He finished without patience.

"Go for it, Jesse. Come here and let me sign your slip." commanded his outlandish mate, smirking at Adam as only a Coyote can.

"Mercy…" he warned her.

"Oh please Adam, it's only a trip. Let me see here." She took the papers that Jesse gave her and suddenly impishly grinned. She turned to her stepdaughter and asked her, "Jesse, do you mind if we tag along? I'm sure we could all use a breather."

"I don't mind, I can inform my teacher that you can be chaperons for the trip. I'll be right back!" she left in a flurry, with her phone in hand, going outside to place some calls.

"Mercy!" Adam growled.

"Adam, it's a trip to a zoo. It's not a big deal. Also, I think we could all use some relaxing."

"And going to a zoo is going to help that?" quipped Sage.

"She's right, going to a place with animals in enclosed spaces is not the best of ideas right now." Anna added, while Charles nodded in agreement.

Mercy waved those comments off and knelt before her adopted father and held his face in her palms, making him face her. "Bran, I have a good feeling about this. Just trust me. I think we should all go to the zoo."

The older wolf's eyes had almost become permanently golden, being that he was far away from his mate. He looked into the eyes of the determined coyote. Knowing from experience that it was better to agree to her request, or mischief would befall all of them, "Alright." He growled lowly. Controlling his wolf was harder. Strains from doing so, showed in his temples.

"Everything is set up. It's this Saturday morning!" Jesse spoke, returning into the somber room of wolves and the one coyote.

"Alright then, let's do some carpooling and…"

"Mercy, you're going with Jesse's classmates. Alongside with Samuel and his mate." Declared Adam in a sigh.

"What?! Why?"

"Don't wine, just do it. We are chaperons after all." He stared at her, angrily. She just grinned as response, only making him angrier.

"Call me when we go." Bran ordered with his growly voice. He exited the room, going to his room upstairs. As he left, it seemed like the tension of the room left out the windows, any possible crevice. It was quite the relief and everyone sighed tiredly and went into their respective homes to await for Saturday, which was only two days away.

The day of the zoo trip arrived and Jesse's classmates were being, as usual, nuisances. _Teenagers_ , Mercy harrumphed silently. Except that Samuel caught it and was holding his laughter. His mate, Arianna, just shook her head in in amusement

Everyone walked in a crowd. The teenagers were in the middle, while the chaperons were in the front and back. The chaperons consisted mostly of: Mercy, Samuel, Arianna, Anna, Warren and Ben. Mercy stayed in the back with her fellow packmates, while the others guided in the front. Bran, Sage, Charles, Asil and Adam walked alongside the big group. For the first couple of minutes, all seemed normal. Suddenly, a tickling sensation on the Marrok's nose made his eyes completely golden, and swiftly tore his clothes to shift. Charles turned to his left to find in place of his father, there was a small white and black wolf with piercing pale golden eyes focused through the crowd of people.

Immediately Sage sprang into action by clamping a collar in the Marrok's neck! She had assumed this could happen, given his short control as of late. After the click of the collar, Bran started to run towards some nameless direction. The wolves followed in close pursuit. The people in the way, started to scream, but with their speed, it was barely heard. Eventually they stopped to a clearing where there was a fence and on the plaque, there were pictures of lions.

"Please don't tell me your mate is a lioness, old friend." Asil asked the silent wolf.

It made no motion to answer the question. It kept looking at the den of lions, who seemed not to care for the presence of shifters. Something seemed to have their focus. Suddenly a chubby old man was seen waddling close to the small group. Sage turned and apologized for having brought a dog with them, but explained that the dog was fond of meeting other creatures.

"Still, m'am, I am afraid that this dog may interfere with the job being conducted at this location." He explained in a raspy voice.

"What do you mean?"

"This is a sealed area. Visitors are not allowed here. We have someone with the lions right now, it's not good to disturb her."

"Her?" Charles turned quickly to the stubby man.

A bit confused, the old man frowned and nodded, "Yes, an animal specialist came to treat a female lioness giving birth. It was explained to me that it would be a complicated birth, so people are best to stay away. Their presence could affect the healing process."

"Who is this animal specialist? Her name?" Charles inquired, his voice getting rougher and rougher by the minute, eyes almost gleaming gold.

"Uhm…" the old man took out a phone and spoke to a woman on the other line. When he ended the call he answered, " Dr. Kiera Jones."

"Where is she right now? We need to see her." Charles demanded.

"Charles, no." Sage admonished him, turning to the old man, "Can we see her? We'd be delighted to see a specialist, you see, Arthur here is hard to get along with anyone that is an animal doctor, maybe this one is different."

"But…" he was interrupted by Sage, "It'll be a good experience…" she said as she took his arm and led him far away from the enclosure, leaving an opening for the others to approach the lions.

They crept slowly, silently above all. They climbed over the fence and Bran simply leaped and was on the other side. They approached a group of lionesses that surrounded one that was lying down, grunting and in obvious pain. On her side, was a woman with beautiful black locks of hair with a few strands of pure white. Her eyes were somehow completely white, while her hands were poised over the lioness. You could see the trickle of her sweat dripping from her forehead as she concentrated, and it was obvious to see the change it was doing to the lioness. A warm glowing light covered the swollen belly of the female, and her expression changed and her grunts were less.

Soon enough a young cub came out of her, and then another one came out and that was it. The cubs were washed and placed with their mom, and never did she growl at the woman that was healing her. In fact, she licked the palm of her hands as gratitude. The lionesses around them purred and grunted, in an oddly happy way. The woman sighed, her shoulders sagging down in weariness. It was only then did she notice something in the air that was different. Suddenly her nipples perked and her pussy juices started to flow. Her eyes started to darken and she looked directly at Bran's eyes. Both were filled with heat and need.

"Ok, no mating right now. We are surrounded by lions!" Sage interrupted, the necessary bucket of ice water for both. Asil whipped his head towards her in puzzlement.

"What are you doing here, Sage? Weren't you distracting the old guy from earlier?"

"Nah, I led him to a storage and hit him unconscious and locked the door." She grinned widely and proudly. Asil wasn't. Even Bran turned to stare at her.

"You're Kiera, right? You met Da in a club?" Charles questioned, with intensity.

"Uh…yes, I was in a bar and… I recognize this wolf's eyes. We never exchanged names, or the fact that one of us had children." She bore the fishhook look towards the white wolf. She reached to pet his head, but just as she did, a piercing scream echoed in the zoo. Even the lionesses turned towards the sound. The new cubs started to cry in fear.

"What's happening?" Asil asked to no one in particular.

Suddenly Adam heard telepathically, _Adam, help us!_


End file.
